Little One
by Ginny Weasley1
Summary: * Chapter One!* Oh, this is my *first* fic, though It's good, from what my friends tell me! -^^- Draco finds his feelings lening toward a.. Weasley?! Yes, yes, little Ginny Weasley is finding her way into his heart.. But wil Draco allow this?
1. Default Chapter

**Note:** Ginny is in her four year, she's grown into well, a young women, though at heart she is still that litte girl everyone knows her as, and that doesn't bug her one bit, she'll grow up when she pleases.. This is a Ginny/??? fic! :D Got a probable with that? Go sit on it!  


  
  
  
  
**  
Little One  
**  


Draco was spread out in the grass in front of Hogwarts, something he did when no one was around, Easter holiday was always a drag. This year Proffessor Dumbledore thought it would be absolutely splendid if they went Easter egg hunting, which Draco was surely not participating in, thought everyone else seemed to be. "It's tomorrow, oh I can't wait!" He remembered Hermione saying, he hadn't seen her with a book since holiday began, he believed that Weasley boy had something to do with that, they were always together, now.. Draco shifted on to his side just in time to see a pair of feet run by, they were small and bore scuffed mary-janes, he raised a brow, it was the Weasley girl, the only one he didn't taunt, and he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
  
"Oop's, I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't see you there.." She looked slightly scared, as if he would hurt her, he smirked. She looked half pretty standing there in one of her summer dresses, he'd never seen her out of her robes, she was actually cute, wait, what was he saying, a Weasley, cute? ..He really did have problems. "Of course you didn't see me under that mess of fire red hair." He raised one pale finger into the air, pointing at the mess of hair up-top her head, she only grinned. "I brushed it twice this morning, it just doesn't want to stay in one place.. And no, I didn't see you because of my hair, it's the fact that the grass has over grown in this area, so you were shielded." Draco gave a small shrug of his slightly muscular shoulders and turned once in the grass before standing up. "Better hurry up, Potters and your brothers are probably looking for you, I'm sure they wouldn't want to fine _you_ here this _me_."  
  
  
Ginny only tilted her head to one side, smiling. "Actually I told them I was going out side, and wouldn't be back for a while, and why wouldn't they want to find _me _here with _you_?" He grinned, was she stupid, or just playing stupid? "Oh, many reasons, many reasons.." His eye's shifted over to the Hogwarts castle. "I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't want to find the precious Ginny Weasley with the dark and cruel Draco Malfoy. I mean, what would people say, me and you seen together.. I can hear it now 'has Draco gone mad?'" He gave a cold laugh, turning toward her. "No, oh no, I don't think I want a rumor going around that I've lost my mind, little one."  
  
  
Ginny grinned at his nick-name for her, shugging her shoulders. "Oh, well, I guess I should go then, Hagrid is expecting me." Draco raised yet another slender brow. "Why would you want to see _that _old man for?" Ginny frowned, looking toward Hagrids hut. "Because _that _old man is my friend, and I promised I'd take Fang out for a while, because he's been real busy and all, helping Proffessor Dumbledore with the decorating and egg painting for tomorrow.." And she walked away, her small frame disappearing into Hagrids hut.  
  
  
Draco started after her, there was something different about her, she was special, and the other Weasley's were just.. Weasleys. "Silly girl.. always thinking of others before herself.. People just walk all over her.." Draco left where he once was, starting toward the castle, he was beginning to get hungry.. "A goblet of pumpkin juice sounds good, and maybe a sandwich.." Draco went the steps into the main hallway, rounded a few counters until he was in the Great Hall, grabbed himself a handwich, a goblet of pumpkin juice, and started back outside.  
  
  
Draco was quite surprised to see Ginny rolling around on the ground with a rather large looking black dog, giggling and laughing. "What in the world is she doing?" He started toward her, though was quickly stopped, Fang, who was usually as playful as a puppy had stepped in front of Ginny, growling deep in his throat, Ginny grinned. "I don't think he likes you, Malfoy." Draco simply set down in the grass in front of the dog, chucked the last of his sandwich into his mouth, and smirked. "Why should I care what an over size puppy think's?" He wasn't looking for an answer, but he looked toward Ginny as if expecting one, she frowned. "I know when a question is serious and not, Malfoy.. I'm not as easly fold as my brothers." She stood up, narrowed her eyes in a quick harmless glare and walked away, Fang at her heel whimpering like a puppy.  
  
  
Draco watched, he wasn't smirking, nor wearing the simple sraight face he also did.. he was smiling, quite largely at that.. "What the hells wrong with you, Malfoy.. She's a Weasley..!" Pansy.. why did she always seem to show up when she wasn't wanted? Draco had told Pansy many times since his 5th year began that he didn't love her, nor like at all in that way. "There is nothing wrong with me, Pansy, I can think what I want about that girl, _you _have no say in it." Pansy huffed, placing her hands in over her hips. "Well, then, Draco, if you really don't like me why did you go to the ball with me! You marry those you take to a ball!" Draco grinned slyly, turning to face her. "I went with you because young Weasley already had a date, that idiot Naviell, stepping on her poor feet.." He gave a low hiss, looking toward the castle, were Harry, Hermione, Ron and Naviell were exited, looking for Ginny no doubt. "Oh, Draco, you lie! I are only saying this to me because you.. you do love me, you have to!" And she stommped away, leaving a rather confused Malfoy.. When would that girl get the point.. and who could he make little Ginny Weasley look at him like she did that Potter..  
  
  
How knew?  
  
  
**Note:** Wuhahah! Eep, I really need a review, I don't know what to do, keep going or just give up? :) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! =) Should Draco end up with Ginny? Should Draco get Pansy? What about Harry? Should Harry get Ginny? Where does little miss Ginny belong? TELL ME IN A REVIEW. Bye, bye! ^^ 


	2. Detention..

**Note**: Hey, thanks for all the reviews, loved them all! ^-^ I guess, from all the Reviews it will be a Ginny/ Draco fic. :D I have a Harry/Ginny one started, it's a little odd though. Sorry I haven't posted in quite sometime, I will try to get them out a little faster, thanks! ^^ This chapter is more about the bond between Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny then Ginny and Draco, but they do have their parts! ^____^; Hope you like. -Katii.  
  
**  
**

Little One  
- - - - - - -   
( chapter two )  
  


**CRACK**  
  
"Harry, watch were you're stepping, you're going to get us caught!" Ginny snickered softly, placing a hand over her mouth, Harry glared. "It's your mouth that's going to get us in caught, Ron, now shut up!" "Shush!" Scolded Hermione, pushing all three back against a wall just in time to see Peeves the Poltergeist fly right by, where they once stood. "We're going to be late! Hagrid said we mustn't get caught! Really, I don't know how I let myself get into this mess, I could have my prefect badge pulled if we get caught!" She waved her hands over her head, pulling the Invisible Clark off Ginny's head. "Hermione! Eee! Snape's coming!" Hermione's face grew a pale white, though Ginny couldn't see her. "I knew it, we're going to get caught, it's all your guys fault and I'm going to have to pay for it!" Ginny glared "Quite!" She hissed, starting toward Snape, whom had stopped midway down that hall, listening.  
  
  
Ginny continued in his direction, looking as if she hadn't even noticed he were there. SMACK. She had ran right into him, falling backwards on purpose. "P, P-professor Snape!" She gave him a small smile, waving her hand for Hermione, Ron, and Harry to slid out the front entrance and continue to Hagrids Hut, boy did they owe her for this one! "Ginny Weasley! What are you doing out of bed at this time of night!" Ginny, whom had never really been in trouble shifted under her weight. "I was doing nothing, sir.." Snape grinned. "Nothing, hm? So you just happened to wonder out of bed, fully dressed, in the middle of the night for no reason what so ever?" Ginny tilted her head up toward him, smiling. "I had lost my ring during dinner, it was a present from my mother, and I really needed it back, mother would throw a fit if I lost it.." He brought his hand over his chin in thought, would be believe her? "Well, all right then, but for being out of bed you will have detention with Longbottom tonight." Ginny nodded her head and turned away, heading back up to the Gryffindor staircase, though once Snape was out of sight she ran, very carefully out the doors of Hogwarts into the cold air of the night.  
  
  
"Err, they so owe me!" She hissed, wrapping her arms around herself as she started in a hurried run toward Hagrids hut. KNOCK. "Ginny!" she could hear Ron inside, running toward the door, but Hermione got there first, for she was the one that opened that door, pulling Ginny into a hug. "Thank you so much, Ginny! I own you so much! I would have lost my badge!" Ron snickered, "Hermione give her breathing air!" Harry snorted, settling back into a chair around Hagrids table, smiling at Ginny. "Thanks." She nodded, turning a pink. No, she did not still have her held-over-heels crush over him, though his smile could still bring a warm glow over her cheeks. "C'mon now, go' ter get start'd, we 'ave." Hagrids large hands scooped everything that accommodated the table into a large pill in his arms, flopping it down on his bed. "C'mon now, 'uys, get tha eggs!"  
  
  
Hermione nodded, pulling several large baskets of eggs from Hagrids small cupboard, setting them on the table. "'Ad the house-ev's gemmi a 'and wif the dye's, 'Eat job, 'ey did!" Hermione frowned at Hagrid whom only grinned. "'Ey love 'eir job, 'Mione!" "She found that out when they shoved us out of the kitchen last year, Hagrid!" Chipped Ron, beaming at his girlfriend. "They did not shove us out because of me!" "Sure, Hermione!" Ron pulled her down into a seat next to him, grinning. "You just keep thinking that!" She glared, dipping her finger in blue dye and rubbing it over his nose. "That should be there for a while!" And she childishly stuck her tongue out, dodging his finger of pink dye while sliding into a seat next to Harry. "It's safe over here!" She beamed, looking over to Ron, whom frowned. "Fine, Ginny can sit by her big brother," He said in a dorky, big brother tone, pulling Ginny into a seat beside him, his arm over her shoulder, she sighed. "Ron! You two are worse then Harry and Cho!" She managed between giggled, Ron was tickling her in the side. "A'right! A'right! Calm do'n 'uys! Dun wan'ta get caught now!"  
  
  
Between the five of them six dye's, of all colors had managed to spill all over Hagrids floor, giving it a multicolored glow. "Og, 'Arry tell Cho ter 'top by soon, 'aven't seen 'er in a while!" Harry grinned, shaking his head. "Neither have I, she's been busy studying for exams.."( "Aww, Harry!" Ron shouted in the background in a sarcastic tone. ) "Guys I have to go, have to put the finishing touches on a paper for Defense Against Dark Arts, werewolf's!" She grinned, hugged Hagrid good-bye and left them to finish the egg paintings.  
  
  
The cold air hit her frame, ruffling her hair as she made her way back up to the castle, crossing the field and up the stairs she went, opening the door just enough from she could see if anyone was coming, it was clear. She walked very slowly, trying not to step on a creaky board, but she made a mistake.. CRACK. "Damn it.." She cursed as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She quickly stepped beside a statue of armor, watching the persons shadow come around the corner, her heart beat racing. "Goyle get off my robes you complete idiot!" "Duh, Draco, it wasn't I, mus' be Crabbe!" "Nuh, I'm way ov'a 'ere!" Malfoy's eyebrow raised, his cold eye's lingering over his robes, and the Cat which set upon it.. "Mrs. Norris, get off at once you stupid cat!" He hissed, pulling his robes out from under the cat, it shirking loudly. "Be quite you stu--" It was to late, Flich the care taker was at Draco's side, yelling about as if someone had been murdered.  
  
  
"Wha'are you doin' out'a bed at this time a'night! You will pay for this Malfoy, detention for you! Just wait tell I tell Snape, you are bond to lose house points!" (Draco's voice can into the background. "doubtfully." ) "Now, off to bed, Malfoy, you'd better get some sleep, you'll be up late tonight!!" Hissing, Draco fled down the hallway, searching for his two 'friends' whom had ditched him. "Crabbe, Goyle!" He barked, watching them step out from behind a statue of armor, something in Goyle's hands moving franticly. "Goyle put that stupid cat down! If flich catches you with it!" Goyle snickered, it wasn't Mrs. Norris. "Buh Draco, it ain't no cat, it's that Weeze girl!" "It's Weasley! Wees-lee!" Ginny growled, pulling her arm out of Goyles hold, whom only snickered again. "Weeze works just find.." Commented Draco, making his way over to them. "Now, now, what would Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts angel be doing out of bed at his time of night, get lost trying to find your way to Potters room?" Ginny glared, crossing her arms. "What I'm doing is none of you business, Malfoy. And I could ask you the same question, but I wont, you'd only lie. And for your information, I'm not 'Hogwarts Angel'! I have done things you couldn't even imagine!" "Oh yes, Ginny Weasley has done far more harmful things in her years at Hogwarts then I have! Yeah, right. I've come face to face with Lord.. Voldemort once, in my first year, beat that Weeze." Ginny's glare deeped as her hands became firsts, she was angry.  
  
  
"Malfoy that is a lie! The only time you came close to becoming face to face with You-Know-Who was when you were in the Forbidden forest with Harry, and you ran away! I came face to face with You-Know-Who when he was a teenager, I had him in my soul, so beat that!" And she put her hands so fast over her mouth, she wasn't supposed to talk about her first year at Hogwarts, but he just got her so mad. "I..I.. I have to go! I was only joking, anyway.. I made that up.. Bye!" And she ran up the stair was to the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady, into the Common room and up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
  
"Oh, I hate him! He's so stupid, why does he have to get my so angry, if mother knew I was talking about my first year, oh I can here her now! 'GINNY WEASLEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO MENTITION YOUR FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS TO ANYONE! WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS TO FIND OUT? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOUR FATHER, HE WORKS FOR THE MINISTRY! YOU KEEP YOUR NOSE CLEAN, NOW, YOUNG LADY! I WOULD EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM FRED OR GEORGE, BUT YOU, GINNY WEASLEY!'" Ginny cringed at the thought.. A Howler, she'd never received one before, and would probably die an embarrassment if she did.  
  
  
**SLAM**. Ginny whirled around to see Naville fall down the last step leaded down from the Gryffindor boys dormitory's. He grinned stupidly as he stood up noticing Ginny. "Oh, hello, Ginny.. Didn't see you down here.. can't sleep, really. Afraid of what I face in detention," She saw him cringe, "Snape really frightens me.. If you didn't know that already. She smiled warmly, nodding her head. "Don't worry, Naville, I have detention as well.." "Really? Good, I didn't know what I would do if I had to spend the night cleaning the floor, alone, with him yelling at me!" Ginny frowned. "Don't worry, Naville, he's a Professor, he can't hurt you, really.."  
  
  
Naville nodded tiredly before heading back up the stairs to the boys dorms, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, Ginny. Night." And he disappeared into the dark, Ginny frowned, poor Naville. She very slowly made her way over to a chair in front of the fire, pulling out her report on Werewolf's, she had 10 inches she needed to fill before she could do anything else, like sleep.  
  
  
Ginny awoke with a start, she was sill sitting in the chair in front of the fire, Hermione leaning over her. "Ginny, get up, common! You're going to miss the Easter egg hunt!" Ginny smiled tiredly. "Oh, year, sorry.. I'll be down in a minute.. have to clean up.." Ginny placed her now finished report that was due in two day's, Easter vacation was almost over. Ginny quickly showered, changed into clean close and magically dried her hair while trying to tie her shoes, the egg hunt would be beginning in three minutes!  
  
  
Ginny flew from the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady, down the main stair case and out the doors, making her way in quick pace toward the Quidditch pitch, where everyone else would be getting ready for the egg hunt. "Ginny, you made it!" Cho said, waving her hand in the air and smiling. "Yeah, sorry, fell asleep by the fire last night, can't believe one of you guys didn't wake me up!" "You looked to cute, like an angel!" Chipped Colin, Ginny went red. "Uh.. Thanks, Colin.." He nodded, pleased with himself.  
  
  
The egg hunt only lasted about ten minutes, Hermione and Cho kept using magic to find them and Harry and Ron kept stepping on them, thought everyone whom went seemed to be enjoying themselves. "How many did you get, Ron?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him in the grass. "Twelve, would have 18 but Harry stole some.." "You ate four of mine, though!" Ron snickered. "They were good, too." "How many did you get, Cho? And you Ginny?" Cho smiled warmly, showing Hermione her basket full of eggs. "Twenty-four!" "I only got seven.." Ginny said, frowning. "Hermione smiled. "I squished all mine when Ron fell on me.." She went red in the cheeks, Ron's ears were burning.  
  
  
"It was an accident, really!" He tried to convince them all the way back to the castle, everyone snickered every time he said it. "Yes, Ron, we believe you. You didn't mean to trip over the huge rock and fall right into Hermione, especially in that position. No, no, Ron would never be brave enough to pull a move like that on his girlfriend." Ron looked at his sister, mouth open. She beamed up at him. "Well, I have detention, thanks to you guys! Better be off before I get it again for being late!" And she ran down the hall, meeting up with Naville have way, who was panting as well.  
  
  
"Forgot I have detention, had to run all the way, was trying to send an egg I found to grandmother.." Ginny smiled and both made small talk while walking the rest of the way to Snape's office. "Mrs. Weasley, Longbottom.. So glad you could make it." His tone was not to happy. "Malfoy will be joining your detention.. Hagrid has asked to take you guys this evening, Dumbledore agreed with the idiot.." Ginny was about to protest to the name he called Hagrid, but the door opened and Hagrid was standing in the door way with Draco. "Come on now, gotta get start'd, dun wan'ta be out late!" And he turned away, Ginny, Naville and Draco walking after him in quick steps to keep up with him.  
  
  
"All right now, we're lookin' for a spider, big spider, rea' big. Can't seem to find 'em, just mus' have wondered off.. Good friend of mine.. Don't try and talk to 'em and 'is family, not talkers, might be hungry.. Jus' call fur me, I'll be there!" Draco narrowed his eye's. "Great, we're going to be dinner to an over sized spider who can talk, this should be fascinating." "He wont eat you, not with me around, anyway. Naville you'll be going with since I've seen you and Draco work together.. Ginny go with Draco." Ginny frowned, Hagrid pattered he back. "Stay on the path, and only go off if you see them.."  
  
  
The group parted, Hagrid and Naville going one way, Ginny and Draco going the other way. "Just great, I get stuck with the Weeze." Ginny clenched her fists. "It's Weasley, do you understand or are you just stupid?" Draco snickered. "I know your name, girl. Now, tell me more about his 'I met him when he was a teenager' business." Ginny stopped in her tracks, looking at Draco. "I said it was a joke, just a stupid joke. I wasn't around when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a teenager." Ginny shrugged him off, continuing to walk. Draco gripped her arm, she winced. "Oh, so you weren't around when everyone knew him as Tom Riddle?" Ginny, pulled her arm free, glared. "What does it matter? It's over and done with, just leave me alone, all right?!" And she stormed away, out of his view.  
  
  
"Stupid girl." He muttered, following the way she had left in. "Weeze, where are you? Don't get bitten by a spider, now, or eaten, either, they'd blame me.." Ginny came up from behind a tree. "Oh shut up, wont you?" She hissed, starting toward him. "Ahh, there you are.. Don't go wondering off like that, Dumbledore would sure expel me for losing Hogwarts angle." Ginny clenched her fists again, frowning. "I'm not an angle, Malfoy! I've broken enough rules.. Maybe I'm not you, and maybe I don't like making people angry or sad, but I'm not an angle! I don't get you.. You're so nice one day and then boom, you're a total jerk!" Draco grinned.  
  
  
"Nice? When was this? I was never nice to you, Weeze." "IT'S WEASLEY!" She hissed again, glaring at him. "And yes you where.. Yesterday, of side Hagrids hut, you were being nice, now you're just.. just Malfoy again." Ginny moved away, heading up the path again, Draco quickly behind her. "Sounds like you liked me then.. Could that be true? Could the angle of Hogwarts have a crush on the most cruel boy as people say?" Ginny stopped again. "No, I didn't have a crush on the most cruel boy at Hogwarts, I thought maybe there is something about you other people don't see, and I was wrong, there isn't. You're exactly what meets the eye, a stuck up snob who thinks he is better then everyone else because he is a pureblood, well I am to, and it means absolutely nothing! Blood has nothing to do with your talent or the respect one deserves, cause at the moment you deserve none!" She stomped her foot once again the hard floor before running way, to angry to look at him.  
  
  
There was a long pause before Draco started to move again, in the direction she had ran off in, but stopped, frozen in his spot by a long, piercing scream.  
  
  
  
  
**NOTIE**: Sorry with took me so long, I'm only aloud on alone every other week, I did something's I wasn't supposed to.. Anyway, hope you like it, I've got a good idea of what to right about next. Cliffhangers, don't you love them? ^-^ 


End file.
